


I Wanna Dance with Somebody

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora never left the horde au, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Force captain Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #100 “I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”Catra wants to make sure Adora’s prepared for their appearance at the princess ball. Dancing is a vital part of said preparation.





	I Wanna Dance with Somebody

One of the benefits of being force captain is being moved from a shared sleeping area to your own quarters. Another benefit (or maybe it’s more to do with how much Adora‘s favoured by Shadow Weaver), is that you’re allowed someone to live in those quarters with you. Adora, of course, chose Catra.

Adora turns the shower faucet off, and immediately the music that started half way through her shower becomes more clear. She steps out, getting her towel off the sink and wrapping it around her body.

Exiting the bathroom, she enters her room and raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “What’re you doing?”

Playing innocent, Catra tilts her head. “I’m just sat here on the bed.”

Adora rolls her eyes, turning the stereo down. “I meant,” she walks to stand in front of Catra, “what’s with the music.”

“Well, seeing as Scorpio’s unwell, she has the opportunity to pass her invitation and plus one to the princess ball to whoever she chooses. And since you’re another force captain, and I,” Catra places a hand on her chest, “am your amazing girlfriend, we’re going.”

“Okay. But the music...”

Catra rolls her eyes. “I need to teach you to dance.” She raises to her feet, lifting a hand to tuck a wet strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear.

With an eyebrow furrowed, Adora’s eyes follow Catra walk over to the stereo, cranking the music back up. She holds out her hand for Adora, but the blonde’s reluctant. “I just got out of the shower,” she points out, “I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”

“Then all the better,” Catra smirks, quickly grabbing Adora’s hand and pulling her closer. A new tune starts playing, one that’s softer than the previous ones. Catra pulls Adora close to her body, lays one hand on her lower back and holds their entwined hands up.

“When did you even learn to dance?” Adora asks, trying to avoid stepping on Catra’s feet.

Catra shrugs, stepping forward and dipping Adora. “Suppose it’s a natural talent.”

“Like your ability to be a pain in the ass?” Adora teases.

Catra grins, quickly pushing Adora away from her but keeping a hold of her hand, then pulling her back to her body. “Exactly like that.”

They dance for a little longer, before Adora insists she needs to get changed. They both climb into bed, and whilst it’s much bigger than the previous one they shared, they remain close to one another.

“I’m excited to show up princesses at the ball,” Catra admits, head tucked under Adora’s neck.

Adora snorts. “Remember we’re their on official duties,” she says, half serious. “We can’t show them up _too_ much.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I’ll settle for out-dancing them and _accidentally_ bumping into one of them so their drink spills on their dress.”

“You’re a menace,” Adora sighs, but theirs no malice in her voice.

“Yeah,” Catra curls in closer to Adora, “but you love me.”

Adora’s hold on Catra tightens. “Don’t let that go to your head.”

Catra grins, eyes closing as sleep starts to take over her body. “Too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr giraffewrites.tumblr.com if you want :)
> 
> Request a drabble [here](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge)


End file.
